


fifteen or twenty

by writeiolite



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bondage, Gen, Masturbation, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:34:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23820907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writeiolite/pseuds/writeiolite
Summary: atsumu likes teasing. you like teasing. it’s a win win.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 94





	fifteen or twenty

**Author's Note:**

> crossposted on my tumblr, writeiolite
> 
> [ ! ] if you want to use this fic in a reading video (like ASMR or smth), please dm me on tumblr and get my permission first

There are a few phrases Atsumu uses to make you listen to him. Most of them are backed with a teasing tone that never fails to turn you on more. But your favorite by far is the one he used tonight that led up to this moment. 

“Stay still or else I’ll have _Osamu_ handle this.

He said it like it was a chore to have you tied up to the bed, legs apart and a vibrator pressed against your most sensitive parts. As if this wasn’t his idea. Like he wasn’t just grinning moments before when he proposed the idea of edging to you. 

He said it because he _knows_ it would make you that much needier for him because there’s nothing you love more than imagining him leaving you there and having his twin brother do what he wants with you. After you two secretly caught him masturbating with your name rolling off his tongue, you’ve had plenty of talks about what it would be like to let him in on your relationship just a little. And those talks always ended up in some variation of Atsumu fucking you until you’re begging him to stop because you aren’t sure if you can cum anymore. 

“Let’s see if we can get you to 15 tonight, baby,” he taunts, turning the vibrator on even higher. He grins lazily when your back arches and limbs pull against the restraints. He lets you have your moment, loving it when you get a taste of freedom before he rips it away from you. And he does just that.

A firm arm pins your hips down and his hand cruelly pushes the vibrator against you even harder. 

“Me or Osamu?” he chides.

“Y-You, please god don’t stop Atsu-”

“Then why won’t you listen to me, huh?” he grinds the wand against you in circles, becoming drunk off your pathetic, airy cries.

“I will, I will, I promise,” you whimper out, biting your lip right after as if that will numb the feeling down below. Knowing him, the numbness will come on its own when he drives you to the brink of insanity over and over tonight.

“ _Twenty_ ,” he emphasizes, “if you don’t be good. Which, I have no problem with by the way. You get what I’m saying?”

You nod helplessly, giving in to his little game again like you always do — not that you wouldn’t beg for this outcome anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> [read more fics, talk to me, and show support on my tumblr.](https://writeiolite.tumblr.com)
> 
> [ ! ] if you want to use this fic in a reading video (like ASMR or smth), please dm/inbox me on tumblr or comment here and get my permission first


End file.
